If I Was Lea Michele's Sister
by LunaGleek14
Summary: If I had any wish I'd be Lea Michele's little sister. In my POV.
1. Chapter 1

**If I Was Lea Michele's Sister**

**Disclaimer: **Oh yes I own Glee cause im a multi-millionaire. No actually, I don't but I'd like to

**Warnings: **Um none

_**A/N **__I know Lea Michele is an only child, this is based off a dream/wish of mine. And I'm like 7 or something in this. Reviews make my day good or bad!_

…_**...**_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

I woke up to my alarm. 5:30 a.m.? What the heck?

I bolted up remembering. IM GOING TO SISSY'S WORK TODAY!

I franticly took a shower, raided my closet, ate breakfast, and ran out the door where my sister's car was already waiting for me.

"Hi Lea!" I said while going in the backseat. "Hey Maddie, are you excited?"

"YEAH! I haven't seen Chris or Darren or Amber or Cory in FOREVER!" "Haha well they've been asking about you!" she said.

I love everyone in Glee, they're my second family. And having to go without them for a month was torture!

"We're here!" We got out of the car and I saw a familiar figure "DARREN!" I screamed. I ran towards him almost tackling him. "Maddie! You're here! Do you wanna piggy-back ride?" I climbed on his back and waved goodbye to Lea.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked when I realized he wasn't going to set. "To my trailer, they're shooting some other scene." "Ok, can I go on your laptop?" "Uh yeah sure, I was gonna take a nap." We headed towards his trailer, trying to avoid paparazzi and screaming fans.

As he was sleeping I went on YouTube and watched my favorite people in the world sing "Don't Stop Believing" for the gazillionth time. _*knock knock* _I opened the trailer door to find Chris.

"Chris! I missed you!" I yelled as I jumped into his arms. "Oh hey Maddie! I missed you too. Where's Darren? Lou* needs him for fitting or something."

*Lou Eyrich is the costume designer for Glee

"Oh yeah he's sleeping. I'll be right back." I went to Darren's bed and started poking him "Darrrrrreennn. Darrrrrrreeen." "Whoa, yeah what I'm awake." his voice hoarse from sleeping. "Haha sorry. Chris is here, he said that Lou needs you." "Oh crap. I forgot!" he said rubbing his eyes "Well c'mon sleepyhead!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him out to Chris.

"Hey Chris." "Hey Darren, we have to go. Maddie? Do you want to come?" Chris asked looking back at me. "Course! I love Lou!" I held both there hands and we headed to set.

…**...**

_**A/N **__Hey thanks for reading! Sorry if it was boring. This might be a one-shot but I'll write more if you want. Oh and my real name isn't Maddie, I just that would be cute for this_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

**If I Was Lea Michele's Sister**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, duh!

**Warnings: **Um none

_**A/N **__Hey thank you for everyone who favorited this story. And special thanks to __**twilight2892 **__for the only review! So I would've gotten this chapter sooner, but I was having doubts and slight writer's block._

…**...**

We arrived at what I call "The Clothes Vault" and found Lou wating for us. "Darren! You're late!" she said disappointed. "Yeah, sorry Lou. I was really exhausted." Darren replied, rubbing his eyes

"Hey guys I need to get back to the shooting" Chris said when he was leaving. I grabbed his leg, keeping him from going. "Aww, Chris do you have to?" I asked pouting.

"Maddie, it's ok. You can see me later." I brightened and let go, waving goodbye.

"BYE CHRIS I LOVE YOU!" I shouted at him while he was walking back to the set. "Haha I love you too Maddie! Bye Darren! Bye Lou! See you later!"

"Ok, I need to fit Darren for his new uniform-"

"OOHH can I look at the Quinn clothes?" I asked interrupting. I loved her clothes the best and I rarely go in The Clothes Vault.

"Maddie, You can If you don't ruin anything" Lou said sighing. "YAY thanks Lou!" I hugged her and looked at the clothes while Lou and the team fitted Darren.

Oooohhh this dress is pretty. Ooohhh look at this…

I went through the Kurt clothes too.

Woooow… That'll look cool. What the heck is that…..

"Hey Maddie? I have something for you!" Lou called. I went to where she was and I saw her holding a mini Cheerios uniform.

"Ohhh" I gasped. "Lou! It's sooo cool!"

"Yep, it's for you!" I stared wide-eyed as she handed it to me.

"I know you've been wanting one, so I talked to Lou and she made one to fit you" Darren said. I looked up at him smiling at me.

"Darren! Lou! THANK-YOU!" I almost screamed.

I ran to try it on and it fit perfectly.

"Wow this is awesome." I said to Darren, admiring myself in the mirror. "Hey cam I go show sissy?" I asked Darren and Lou with pleading eyes.

"Um…. well Maddie she's on set recording right now." Darren said looking at me with a "sorry" look on his face.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" I said with my best puppy-dog face

Darren melted. "Aww ok. I'll take you there right after this."

"YAY thanks Darren!"

Hehe my puppy-dog face works every time

We walked over, me on Darren's back

I jumped off once I saw Dianna.

"DeeDee!" I screamed running to her.

"Oh hi Maddie! I love your outfit!" she said smiling at me. "Oh thanks, where's Lea?" I asked her remembering what I came over for.

"She's over there." pointing at my sister, talking to Ryan. "Kay, thanks. C'mon Darren!"

I dragged him over to Lea. When I walked up to hear "…. you can't have her on set she's too much of a distraction." coming from Ryan's lips.

…**...**

_**A/N **__Dun-Dun-DUN! Slight cliffhanger! Ok so I don't know if I should continue this story or not, I mean I only got one review from my last chapter. But if you want me to, I will_

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**If I Was Lea Michele's Sister**

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Ryan Murphy so I don't own Glee

**Warnings: **still none

_**A/N **__I dedicate this chapter to __**Gleeluv **__and __**twilight2892**__. Thanks guys! This chapter wouldn't exist without you! Oh yeah and do you know what bugs me? How SpellCheck thinks that "Maddie" isn't a word._

**_..._**

My breathed hicted and my heart started racing.

What? Is Ryan talking about me? Then I laid my eyes on what Lea was holding, Dianna and Lea's lab Lucy. Phew….

"I know Ryan, I'm sorry. It's just for today." Lea begged him. "Hey sissy!" I said and she finally saw me. "Oh hi Maddie. I love your Cheerios outfit!" Lea exclaimed.

"Hi Maddie. I haven't seen you around here in a while!" Ryan said to me cheerfully. I gave him a hug then he directed his attention back to Lucy.

"Lea, you can't have her with you. We are recording and she could get in the way." Ryan decided.

"Hey I don't have to record with Nikki for anither hour. Lea, maybe me and Maddie can watch her!" suggested Darren. "Yeah sure that'll be fine if you keep her out of the way." Ryan agreed.

"Ok, well we're all going to dinner after this so give her to me or Dianna later." Lea told us. "Bye!" I answered as we walked away.

_**...**_

After Darren left to record a song, I was with Lucy alone is his trailer.

"Sooo, Lucy what do you wanna do?" I asked her. "Oh do you wanna talk a walk?"

Lucy barked at me.

"Ok let's go!" I clipped on her leash and we walked outside.

As soon as we walked outside she started tugging. "No Lucy! Slow down!"

I tripped over a cord and fell. Lucy bolted away from me running.

"LUCY!" I called. I got up and chased her.

Lucy ran and knocked over the snack tabled, chips and water flying everywhere

"Sorry!" I shouted at the crew members as I ran past them

She ran over and knocked down one of the crew members

"Im so sorry!" I shouted at the very mad member

She bolted to over where they were filming

Please don't let Ryan see her, Please don't let Ryan see her...

I found Lucy, in the annoyed arms of Ryan. "Maddie, go tell Lea to bring Lucy home. She is banned from this set. We can't have a dog running around a place of buisness."

Wait this is a 'place of buisness'? It's really fun here

"Okay."

"Sissy, here's Lucy. I'm sorry." I told my sister when I handed her over.

She looked mad... but she didn't look like she was gonna kill me like that time when I put her $500 Giorgio Arani designer bag in the washer machine

"It's ok Maddie, I'll just have to give up my lunch break. I love you! See you at dinner." She kissed my forehead and walked off to her car with Lucy.

**_..._**

**Later that Night**

I walk hand-in-hand with Amber to her car.

"Are you excited Maddie?"

"Yeah, I haven't been to a cast dinner since before you guys went on tour!"

"Well you did see us at the LA concert. And we've all missed you hanging out with us."

"Thanks."

We arrived at the resturant were Dianna, Lea, Harry, and Cory were already there.

Amber walked with her head ducked down because there was a tween girl party going on in the front. The whole Glee cast loves their fans, but theyre exausted and they don't need a fan attack right now.

"Hey Amber! Hey Maddie!" Cory greeted us as we walked up

_**...**_

_**A/N **__Hey thank you for reading Ch__apter 3! I can't really call it a chapter... it's REALLY short. Who thought that Ryan was talking about Maddie? I wrote that part about Lucy because I can TOTALLY picture a yellow lab running around the GLEE set, knocking down everything_

_ok so i have** SUPER WRITES BLOCK! ANY IDEAS? PLEASE**_

_I love my readers & reviewers!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	4. Chapter 4

**If I Was Lea Michele's Sister**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Glee : ( but I'm in a bidding war for it! (jk)

**Warnings: **only that this is fiction.

_**A/N **__Ok so I had this idea for this chapter! If you still have ideas on the future of this story PLEASE tell me! I don't want to let you guys down, I love all my readers! OH and tonight I'm going to the _

_exclusive Gleek screening of the GLEE 3D concert movie in Santa Maria! I'm really ecstatic for that…. _

…**...**

We sat down and waited for everyone else.

I was so happy to be back with my family.

"I missed you guys SO much!" I said to them smiling.

"N'awwwww we love you Maddie." they answered happily

They all hugged me until I couldn't breathe. "GUYS IM DYING HERE!" I shouted so they'd get off me

"Haha sorry." Kevin said to me.

A girl about 12 that was wearing a "LIKES BOYS" t-shirt walked by out booth and saw who was sitting there.

"OMYGOD! You're- you're- you're GLEE! Omygod omygod! Iloveyouguys! Omyfreakinggod! ILOVEYOUCHRISCOLFER! And omygod Itsreallyyou!" She stammered. The girl looked like she was gonna faint.

Chris started laughing. "Well I love all the Gleeks, thanks." He said to her.

The girl just stood there with wide eyes. "C-can yo-you guys sign my shirt?" she finally got out.

"Uh yeah sure." Naya said to her pulling out a sharpie. They all signed her glee shirt and she walked away looking blissed out.

"Hey Maddie was that weird for you?" Heather asked me after the girl left

"No," I giggled, " I've gotten used to people acting like that around you guys. At first it was weird seeing people flip out over you. You guys are my family. But I'd probably act the same way."

"Yeah it is a bit strange sometimes." My sister agreed.

"Well we have to head back if we are expecting not to be zombies at work tomorrow." Jenna said standing up. "Wait do you think that kiddoe party is still going on?"

"Nah I saw them leave awile ago." Naya replied.

"C'mon Maddie mom might kill me if I get you home late." Lea grabbed my hand and we hugged everyone goodbye. "I'll see you after I drop off Maddie, Dianna."

…_**...**_

"Bye Maddie I love you, see you later." Lea said when she was dropping me off

"I love you too sissy."

"By mom!" "Bye sweetie" Lea walked away to her car.

"So, Maddie how was your day today" My dad asked me inside.

"Um… awesome and fun! And intesting"

…_**...**_

That night when I was in bed I felt more happier and comfortable than I had in while

…**...**

_**A/N **__TA-DA! I just went to Glee 3D movie and I met these two awesome Gleeks Grace & Mia! Grace is like my twin… we are both obsessed with Chris Colfer._

_I also saw my friend Micalea after a long time... i love you!_

_oh and Micalea sorry for keeping you waiting a little longer MWA HAHA _

_Oh and that girl at the restaurant is me if that happened_

_OH! Another thing that bugs me:_

_SpellCheck thinks that Gleek isn't a word_

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**If I Was Lea Michele's Sister**

**Disclaimer:** GUESS WHAT? I OWN GLEE NOW! And I own Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, Lea Michele, and FOX! (joking, duh)

**Warnings**:_ummmmm this is fiction_

**_A/N__ I want to dedicate this chapter to twilight2892, Micaela, Grace, Mia, and Gleeluv! I love you guys, and I sometimes feel that I'm writing this to you. _**

**_Micaela, here's what you were waiting for. Hope it lives up to your expectations!_**

**…...**

I was on set, winning m&m poker with Cory, Amber, and Jenna when Darren came up and said he had a surprise for me. "Wait here, I'll be right back." He jogged away, leaving me confused

"What does he mean?" I asked Jenna. "You'll see." she chuckled

Great, they're in on it.

I waited patiently then finally Darren came back holding hands with-

"OH MY GOD! LILY!" I screamed running over to hug my best friend.

"Haha, hey Maddie!" she muffled while I tackled her.

"You said you would be back from camp till next week! I missed you!"

"Well, Surprise!"

I talked happily to Lily, filling her in on the past 6 weeks.

...

"I missed you so much Maddie, I'll never go to camp again!"  
>Lily said when we were hanging out in Darren's trailer at the end of the day.<p>

"AWW I missed you too." We hugged for the gazillionth time in the past two hours.

"I love you Lily." I told her smiling.

"I love you too Maddie."

"Sisters for life?" she asked me holding out a pinkie.

"Sisters for life."

We walked out together, holding pinkies as we headed over to Darren and Lea's cars.

…...

**_A/N __Ok I'm SUPER sorry cause that was REALLLLLLY short. _**

**_For anyone that wanted to know, Lily is Darren's niece. (remember this is fiction)_**

**_And, Lily is based off of my friend Micaela._**

**_AND, about the "Santana/Brittney pinkies" my thoughts are that earlier, Ryan and the other producers say Maddie and Lily walking around holding pinkies, and they used that. (Does that make sense? Cause it does in my head)_**

**_Reviews= Oxygen_**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**If I Was Lea Michele's Sister**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Glee *sniffles* :' (_

**_Warnings:_**_ Ok, this is PURE FICTION_

_**A/N Hi, I hope you like this, sorry if you don't**_

**…...**

_**About two weeks later.**_

I walked around the set with Lily pinkie-in-pinkie, eating popcicles, and saying "hi" to everyone.

We stopped and sat down on a bench and licked out sticky mess of a snack.

An idea popped in my head.

"Hey, I bet I'm a bigger Gleek than you!" I teased, playfully.

"I hate how your **ALWAYS** saying that!" Lily said to me, her voice suddenly angry.

What? Where did that come from? Why is she Mad?

"I **HATE** how your always like "I'm a bigger Gleek than you!" can't we just agree that we're both big gleeks?" She spat, raising her voice.

In my head, I was determined that I was right. So stubborn me took over and I became mad.

"Oh and another thing! I hate how your always trying to steal attention!" she added, furious

**"WHAT THE HECK LILY!"** I almost screamed her face. "Your **FREAKING OUT** over nothing!"

"I have my **OWN** additude, I don't need yours!" I shouted at her

We glared at each other for a few seconds before storming off.

...

I almost ran straight to Lea, angry with my eyes brimming with tears.

She saw me and opened her arms for me to jump into. I cried, not knowing why because I was so mad.

"Sssh, Sssh Maddie." My sister said smoothing my hair, trying to comfort me.

"What happened?" she asked me when I stopped sobbing. I looked into her eyes that were full of concern.

"Me and Lily had a fight.",I started,"But I don't why she's so mad! I mean all I said was 'I bet I'm a bigger gleek that you!' and she starts yelling at me."

Lea sighed and looked at me. "Do you think she was annoyed?" she asked me

I was first angry, my own sister was on **her** side. But then I thought about it. "Well I do say that a lot, but I was just kidding around!"

"Well maybe you need to tell her that."

I looked up at Lea and hugged her before going to find Lily.

**…...**

_**A/N**__** Hey, I know in my last chapter they were all "sister-y" and this fight may seem kinda random…. but things like this can happen.**_

_**If you want me to write Lily's side of the story, just PM me or write a review**_

_**Reviews= Oxygen**_

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

If I Was Lea Michele's Sister

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Glee…. But I own my glee backpack! *fist pumps* _

_**Warnings:**__ How __**could**__ there be any?_

_**A/N Hey, I only got 1 review from my last chapter (thanks Gleeluv!) But here's Lily's POV**_

_**I can't take all credit for this, I needed a friend's point of view so mssupergleek13 helped write most of this… (thanks girl)**_

_**I've been working on my other stories "Once Upon A Klaine" and "I'll Never Say Goodbye" please check them out!**_

_**Lily's P.O.V.**_

I was walking with Maddie pinkie-in-pinkie eating popsicles. We got tired of walking and sat down on a bench. Licking the rest of our popsicles away, then right as I was about to say something, Maddie blurted out, "Hey, I bet I'm a better Gleek than you!" _That really got on my nerves, because I was sick of her saying the SO much! I felt the anger and annoyance, that wad Maddie and her annoying big mouth! _

"I hate how your **ALWAYS** saying that!" I yelled at her. I thought she deserved it. She then looked at me with her confused face.

Continuing on with my point I yelled, "I **HATE** how your always like "I'm a bigger Gleek than you!" can't we just agree that we're both big gleeks?

Then I added, "Oh, and another thing! I hate how you're always trying to steal attention!" I immediately took back what I said, and I suddenly felt bad for my friend, but then that went away quickly.

**"WHAT THE HECK LILY!"** she shouted in my face. "You're **FREAKING OUT** over nothing!"

"I have my **OWN** attitude, I don't need yours!" she screamed even louder at me. I felt the tears brimming my eyelids, but I held them back as hard as I could and glared back at her. We both stormed off seconds later both of us in tears.

Then the tears came I burst into sobs and luckily Uncle Darren was at the snack table, close to where I was. I ran into his open arms sobbing and staining his shirt with tears, but he didn't seem to mind.

I told him everything and he said, "Just cool down, and wait for both of you to calm down before talking." I gave him a hug and calmed down and completely forgot about my fight with Maddie.

He asked me if I wanted to visit Lou with him and I said "yes." We both walked to the building without a single negative thought in my head, I was happy and care-free. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around, and standing right behind me was Maddie.

_**A/N God, I feel bad. The chapters keep getting shorter…. Sorry! : ( **_


	8. Chapter 8

**If I Was Lea Michele's Sister**

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Ryan Murphy so I don't own Glee

**Warnings: **still none

_**A/N **__IM BAAAACK! XD Miss me? _

_MY INTERNETS ON! I have no idea how…. But yay!_

_Some people wanted to know if I had a sibling, and yes I have a 16-year-old brother. This is __NOT IN ANY WAY __based off of him. I'm not gonna say if he's older or younger cause that would reveal a clue to my age. (You can guess my age if you want tho)_

_OHH! And by the way, I was going slightly crazy so I write 32 pages of fan fiction in notebook….. He…he_

_OHH! And for the people who care, I got in Advanced Dramatic Arts at my school! SQUEEEEEEEEEE_

_(Lily is still based off of Micalea)_

_**...**_

When Lily turned around, I immediately hugged her. When she hugged me back I knew I was forgiven. We linked pinkies again, not saying anything. Like nothing happened. I joined her and Darren to visit Lou, and I forgot about everything.

…

There was only a few weeks left of summer before I started 2nd grade. I was gonna be the first year at a public school. I was NERVOUS. Lily's going to the same school, but since she's a year older she's going to be in 3rd.

I spent the last of my summer going to Lea's "work", swimming, and hanging around my house.

I barely saw Lily. Since our fight things have been… _different_. I don't know. I used to feel so close to her. But now it feels distant.

About 3 days before school I was with Chris doing (MORE) school shopping. He had to wear a hat and sunglasses, just in case. I pointed out every person wearing a Glee shirt or carrying a Glee bag. I could tell Chris was happy.

When we were sitting down at the food court, I told him about Lily.

"Well, she is a year older Mads."

"That hasn't changed anything before."

"I know, but she's growing up."

"Does she hate me?" I asked nervously.

"No! It's just that she's gonna make new friends. She won't forget about you, you're sisters right?"

"Yeah….. 'Sisters for Life' is what we always say." I said while biting my lip.

Chris saw how down I was and he stood up and held out his hand.

"C'mon! We have to get to Toys R' Us before it closes."

I grinned and grabbed his hand and picked out the rest of our bags.

After that, I felt for confident about starting school. And, that Lily making other friends wasn't the end of the world.

…

_**A/N **__Ok, I've written part of Maddie's future in high school. Its more of her life outside of her time with Lea._

_**1. **__End this story with this chapter, and post her future as a sequel _

_**2.**__ Post it as the next chapters in this story and skip over the rest of her life_

_**3. **__Post her whole life up until high school _

_**(Number 3 would be the hardest on me)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**If I Was Lea Michele's Sister**

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Ryan Murphy so I don't own Glee

**Warnings: **still none

_**A/N Hi! Ok I've been thinking A LOT about this story. I was going back and forth between creating a sequel and ending this story, or creating a sequel and still continuing this story. The reason why I wanted to keep continuing this story is because it's easier writing my life experiences into younger Maddie than high school Maddie. **_

_**But, I've decided that this is the last chapter of "If I Was Lea Michele's Sister" and I'm going to upload the sequel, "Finding Myself" sometime this week or next week. I've loved writing this and it was my first FanFiction. At first, I thought no one wanted to read this or no one liked this and I literally almost cried from happiness when I got my first review within an hour of uploading. Thank you all who's reviewed, favorited, or added this story to their alerts. I love you all! **_

_**This chapter is super short and I promise I'll try to make the chapters in "Finding Myself" WAY longer.**_

_**(Lily is **_**still**_** based off of Micalea)**_

_**...**_

On the first day of school I was excited. I wanted Lea to walk me in, but she was afraid of being mobbed. So, I settled in her driving me.

Once I walked in, I saw friends hugging and looking happy. I spotted Lily, but she was with a lot of other girls I didn't know. I stood there awkwardly before deciding on sitting down at a empty picnic table. I watched everyone talking and laughing, and I wished I had a book. After what it seemed like hours, the bell finally rang for class.

I walked alone to Mrs. Monroe's classroom. She was a thin, short older lady with a kind face. She introduced me as "a new kid at this school" and she said to tell a little about myself.

"Um, well my name is Maddie Sarfati. This is my first year at a public school. I love acting. I've done commercials, movies, and I was Young Cosette in _Les Miserables. _My favorite color is purple. And um, Lea Michele is my sister."

The whole class, including the teacher, stared at me. They all looked shocked and happy.

"Ok, well thank you Maddie. Ok class…"

…

The rest of the day was fine except girls freaked over Lea. They asked me a million questions about being mini-Rachel on Glee, my sister, and stuff like that.

I hadn't talked to Lily all day. She was too busy hanging out with Annie and Grace and a bunch of other girls.

This was a art school, so I got to be in Drama class for that the last hour of the day. Luckily, Lily was there. But so was Annie.

They were paired up for every assignment. I spent the class watching them and feeling betrayed. Lily was my sister.

…

Without having Lily by my side for everything at school, I was forced to make new friends. Which wasn't easy. All the girls who I thought were my friends, were just using me for Lea. It was hard.

I mostly spent my lunches in the bathroom alone.

Lily talked to me and spent time with me outside of school at the Glee set and at my house. It was hard because she didn't notice that she was practically ignoring me at school. But I learned to deal with it.

…

Eventually, the girls started leaving me alone. Which I was ok with. I met a girl named Zoey who was in my Drama class. We became best friends and I knew she wasn't using me. I joined Zoey's group and I never ate lunch in the bathroom again. It was Me, Zoey, Daniel, Shayla, Tasha, and James. They were all my true friends and we did everything together.

Lily was still my sister, and we still hung out. But never at school. Which was fine by me. I made real friends, and I didn't need her there every second of the day anymore. I had other people in my life.

…

_**A/N PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
